legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Trick Arrows
Trick Arrows are devices used by archery based superheroes, such as Green Arrow and Hawkeye. During the Golden Age of comic books, they were invented for the "Emerald Archer" and his sidekick Speedy, to be used and deployed when they needed them. When making his debut, the character Hawkeye would adopt similar arrows. In the mod, characters skilled in archery will be given access to the various arrows. These were first added in in version 4.0 and will be tailored to work for only certain characters, e.g. Green Arrow won't be able to use Hawkeye's arrows and visa versa. Green Arrow's Arrows Green Arrow's Arrow A special arrow used by Green Arrow, that can deal up to 4 hearts of damage upon a target. Unlike regular arrows, this can be fired more accurate and travel in a straight line. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Cactus Green Dye Cobweb Arrow Traps a victim within a spider web and deals 0.5 hearts of damage. This is similar to the net arrow, which Green Arrow uses in the comics. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Cactus Green Dye *A Cobweb Boxing Glove Arrow Green Arrow's most iconic trick arrow. When hit, the victim will receive 0.5 hearts of damage and be knocked back. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Cactus Green Dye *Green Cloth Explosive Arrow An arrow that detonates the moment it hits a target. Extremely useful for removing barriers and dealing damage to harder foes. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Cactus Green Dye *TNT Greek Fire Arrow An arrow that will set the target on fire upon impact. This will only work on mobs and entities and not on blocks and items. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Cactus Green Dye *A Fire Charge Sleeping Gas Arrow This arrow will give your enemies Blindness 4 and Slowness 5. It will also deal 0.5 hearts of damage. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Cactus Green Dye *A Potion of Slowness 2 Hawkeye's Arrows Hawkeye's Arrow A special arrow used by Hawkeye, which can deal up to 4 hearts of damage upon a target. Unlike regular arrows, this can be fired more accurately and travels in a straight line. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Purple Crystal Acid Arrow An arrow tipped with acid that can poison a target. It also deals an additional 0.5 hearts of damage. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Purple Crystal *Potion of Poison 2 Explosive Arrow An arrow that detonates the moment it hits a target. Extremely useful for removing barriers and dealing damage to harder foes. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Purple Crystal *TNT Flare Arrow An arrow that will set the target on fire upon impact. This will only work on mobs and entities and not on blocks and items. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Purple Crystal *A Firework Star Smoke Bomb Arrow Upon impact, it will produce a large cloud of smoke, along with dealing 1 heart of damage on the target. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Purple Crystal *A Smoke Pellet Speedy's Arrows Speedy's Arrow A special arrow used by Speedy, which can deal up to 4 hearts of damage upon a target. Unlike regular arrows, this can be fired more accurately and travels in a straight line. To craft this, you will need: *An Arrow *Dandelion Yellow Dye Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Equipment Category:Archery